The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of propulsion mechanisms for toy vehicles and more particularly to a new and useful elongated launcher which may be placed on a rearwardly, downwardly sloping roof portion of a toy vehicle with the launcher extending behind the vehicle so that a child user may launch the vehicle by stepping on the launcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.